


Tempted

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-12
Updated: 2009-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-09 14:57:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1987191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Remus succumbs to temptation.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Tempted

**Author's Note:**

> Remus succumbs to temptation.

Title: Tempted  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)**alisanne**  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: PG  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snupin100/profile)[](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snupin100/)**snupin100** 's Challenge #212: Temptation  
Characters: Remus Lupin/Severus Snape  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Authors Notes: Remus succumbs to temptation.  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Tempted

~

Remus staggered in, pouring himself a large brandy. Gulping it, he poured another before collapsing.

“Hogsmeade weekend?” Severus asked, sipping his own drink.

Remus nodded. “What a nightmare.”

“Indeed.” Severus swirled his drink.

“I’d forgotten what it’s like to teach,” Remus groaned.

“It has been several years since you last did it,” Severus said.

Remus glanced at him. “Remind me why I agreed to this?”

Severus smirked. “The headmaster tempted you with sex.”

“Ah yes.” Remus grinned. “Speaking of, Headmaster, I believe I’d like my reward now.”

“You’ve certainly earned it,” Severus purred. “Bedroom?”

“Desk,” Remus countered cheekily. “I’m tired.”

~


End file.
